


Just comfort in your arms

by Sweetdeath (CherieCherrybomb)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCherrybomb/pseuds/Sweetdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to my anxious self with the last three pages in Starfighter (30-32)<br/>This image popped into my head and it won't leave, so I had to write it down.</p><p>Abel goes to Praxis for comfort and then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just comfort in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Praxis couldn't believe what he was seeing. Abel was actually willing. So willing. He came to him. Granted, the situation wasn't completely ideal, but...

Abel was already on his knees, fingers fumbling to open Praxis' dark trousers. His bulge was hot through the fabric of his boxers, and all the blonde had to do was shift the cock through the slit. It pulsed in his hand, feeling as if it was alive, wishing him closer. The blonde had experience with giving fellatio with Cain already, but he wasn't an expert by any means. It didn't matter though, he was here, and there was no turning back from this.

His dark eyes gazed up at Praxis, tongue giving the cock a faint lick. The Fighter twitched in response, hands remaining at his side. He felt nervous to touch Abel, feeling in a daze. It was like a dream. The blonde was so beautiful. He was holding Praxis steady at the base, shaky breath ghosting at the head of his cock. He gave the Fighter a small nod, then began to lick down the length, nuzzling the underside. He felt the large vein pulsing against his lips. The feeling began to arouse him.  
Abel wanted to please Praxis. The Fighter he saved so long ago was so kind to him. He even roughed up Cain a little just for speaking to him. He didn't understand Cain's possession over him, but he didn't want to be his doll. Not tonight. Not this night.

Praxis was becoming anxious as he watched Abel, listening to every sweet sucking sound the Navigator made. Taking in how he held him, how delicate his lips were against his cock. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them quickly, fearing the image would evaporate forever-- a phantasmagoria. 

"A-Abel, please..." he half begged, half demanded. He wanted so badly to feel the Navigator's mouth on him. He wanted to feel what Abel gave to Cain--- No... Forget him. This had nothing to do with Cain. He wasn't even part of the equation.

Praxis boldly reached down and tangled his fingers into the soft blonde hair, wanting to encourage him to go on. Abel took this sign, licking slowly up to the head before parting his lips to take the huge organ into his mouth. He fit the tip in easily, but as he moved down the length, he was already beginning to choke. Praxis didn't move. The pleasure was unimaginable. He didn't buck either, because he already felt the Navigator having trouble taking him in entirely. He just stood there, a tremor rising throughout his body as he blonde continued to take as much as he could into his mouth.

Finally, when Abel was able to get at least more than half in, he began to draw back, bobbing his head in a lucid motion, saliva coaxing the length.  
A deep moan escaped Praxis' throat, fingers still holding onto that blonde hair as the Navigator bobbed. He didn't push or pull him, just kept his fingers there. Abel was practically purring. His mouth felt like heaven; so warm and blissful. There was no real way to describe it. Praxis has had blowjobs in the past, but there was something about the way Abel's tongue practically caressed every inch of his cock. He kept his eyes locked on the Navigator, listening to the moaning and the sucking. There was saliva trickling down both sides of his mouth, almost too much to take in. He was so pure, yet dirty. Abel was like an angel who knew just what to do, yet he was also very obviously inexperienced. A pang of pain caused Praxis to flinch. Was Cain really his first? Cain was the one to court Abel into bed and make him...---

No.  
Stop.  
Stop thinking about Cain, god damn it.

Abel... 

Praxis continued to pant, his chest heaving with unsteady breaths. He was getting closer to climax. Abel began to bob his head faster, his hand replacing the area his lips couldn't reach. He was completely pleasuring Praxis' entire cock. His other hand resting on his own bulge, the Fighter noticed, fondling himself. That image alone set him off; his hips jerked back as his seed erupted in large spurts. The Navigator coughed loudly, pulling back with wide eyes, most of his face covered in semen.

Praxis' face flushed red, feeling embarrassed and apologetic. He kneeled down, using his shirt to wipe at Abel's face. "I'm so sorry... I didn't-- It was really fast-- I should of said something sooner."

The blonde shook his head "It's alright. I understand," he replied, biting his lower lip. He was embarrassed as well.  
Praxis didn't forget about Abel's needs as well. He didn't want to rush things with the blonde, though gods, just the thought of him writhing beneath him was even to give him a second orgasm. Instead Praxis helped Abel to his bunk, removing the rest of his clothing to leave him nude before him. He stepped back to take in that view, sighing deeply to himself before kneeling before the blonde. "Can I...?" he asked sheepishly.

Abel nodded "Please... I need release. I want you, Praxis."

The Fighter swallowed, his fingers reaching out to caress the throbbing cock. He was pleased with the blonde's responses, hearing him moan and arch his hips into the touch. Praxis continued to fondle the length a bit longer, enjoying the sound of Abel's breath catching in his throat as he glided his thumb along the wet head, pressing into the slit just slightly. He reached up with the other hand to finger and pinch Abel's nipples. They were already hard, so pink and adorable. 

Praxis finally ended the teasing after Abel began to whimper, precum dripping in copious amounts all over his fingers. He leaned down with a very faint chuckle, taking the cock into his mouth with ease. Abel cried out, fingers grasping the dark bed sheets, tugging them upward in fists. Praxis took the entire length into his mouth, exhaling through his nose as he began to bob, his free hand massaging the Navigator's lower extremities. He felt it throb in the back of his throat, and swore he never tasted such sweet nectar. He couldn't describe how incredible it felt to finally have the blonde. To touch him, taste him...

Whatever the reason.  
However short the time was.  
Abel was his.  
For this brief moment, Abel was his.

Abel came a few short moments later. He was pretty anxious at the orgasm, giving Praxis the most apologetic look as the Fighter swallowed the seed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, letting out a deep sigh. "It's fine."

Abel bit his lower lip, exhausted. He just wanted to curl up and sleep in the unfamiliar bed. Praxis' scent was so different from Cain's, yet... there was a faint similarity in the way both Fighters smelled. Cain wore a muskier fragrance. Perhaps it was because he was constantly training?

Yet there was something about Praxis' scent which felt kinder, gentler...

Abel inhaled deeply, turning on his side. Praxis was already gathering his clothing. Was he going to kick him out after getting what he wanted? The Navigator frowned, but Praxis only folded his clothing neatly into a pile at the end of the bed. He got into the bed beside him, pulling the covers over them both. Abel blushed, hiding his smile.

Praxis wasn't going to let him go for the time being, and he didn't mind that a bit.


End file.
